ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Races
Most Popular Race Am I missing something? According to the recent 2005 census data, Taru make up 29.36% and Hume make up 29.40%. Hume are techically "most popular" although I don't think it makes sense to say so, and certainly doesn't make sense to say Taru are the most popular at 35%. --Gahoo 06:55, 10 Jun 2005 (PDT) Race Attributes It would be very interesting to see a description of what the racial attributes are. Who gets what mp bonuses, how much STR does a Elvaan start with, etc. If anyone has any such info, they should try and post it... Upcoming updates For race attributes, I'm not sure about that. However, for all the job selection guides, I was thinking of taking all the stat tables and making them more complex, having stats for levels 1, 37 and 75, to give an even spread. However, I'm at loathe to start it while I'm at work because I'll probably have to cut out and leave my work half finished until I get home (which may risk deletion). --Greix 16:18, 10 November 2006 (EST) What not to add Images of the HQ rendered Models. I tried and the images were deleted after spending a couple of hours getting high quality images cropped from the Playonline.com website. I've, personally, since given up adding content to the WIKI so as not to create anymore content that's considered unwelcome by the Admins. It takes too much time to add content and to only have it deleted is just a slap in the face.--Poof 19:21, 11 November 2006 (EST) I would just like to state in response to this that (1) - I repeat (1) Picture, was deleted because it was put on his User Page when he already had a User Picture which as it states in the Image Policy is not allowed. And he never mentioned his project in conjection with this. Editing is welcome on the wiki but we do request you purpose something first if you want to make changes to an already made page via its Talk Page. Also, new pictures of pictures we already have uploaded is not necesary. Reusing pictures is key and uploading them to the same quality of the old ones would be best if there is in fact any missing. Duplicate pictures take up bandwith and is honestly a waste of space. We welcome all people to add, but suggest that they don't add needlessly or against policy. Thank you. --Nynaeve 19:43, 11 November 2006 (EST) Possibility For Showing Statistical differences between races I was wondering if I could open the idea up for showing the statistics of the specific races on the actual racial pages, instead of just lore and pie-charts. Currently these stats are only shown on the statistical pages themselves (ie the Intellegence page). I think it would be much nicer to just see exactly how each race ranks in stats. For example, maybe not show exact numbers, but at least display that tarutarus are #1 in Mp/Int (of all races) ect ect, so on and so forth, in some nice chart format perhaps, so newbies (or not so newbies) can know exactly what package they are getting into. --Sikekiz 05:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC)